


what we keep and what we lose [exercise]

by GloriaMundi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NineWorlds2015LessIsMore">Less is More</a> workshop at Nine Worlds 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we keep and what we lose [exercise]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Else Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378768) by [consultingcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/pseuds/consultingcas). 



A moment ago he was ... he was ... he was **not**.

Now he's cold and dark: there's water round him, in him, drinking him down.

Abruptly he's --

_I'm the one who gripped you tight_

\-- being birthed from the water's embrace, hauled gasping and retching into air, sinking into (back into?) the comforting dark.

... Soft voice speaking of some lost and monstrous soul. They fall silent when they see him wake.

_and raised you from perdition_

The doctor's kind look makes him more helpless. He can't recall kindness, can't --

There was nothing. Now, there's him.

**Author's Note:**

> [so,what we keep and what we lose: I lost the 'someone he needs to remember' and the lungs; nearly everyone kept the whispered -- whispered? -- words]


End file.
